I open at the close
by JLATS
Summary: Que s'est-il passé juste après que le Poudlard Express ait tourné le virage ? Juste après que Harry Potter ait salué son fils de la main ? La suite de la saga vue des yeux d'Albus-Severus. Le silver trio, composé d'Alb, Rose et Scorpius, n'est pas au bout de ses surprises...
1. Ne chatouillez jamais un dragon qui dort

**Chapitre 1**

 **Ne chatouillez jamais un dragon qui dort**

* * *

Albus souriait toujours. La tête penchée par la fenêtre, il regardait son père lui adresser un signe de la main, avant de disparaître dans le virage qui suivait le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de Kings' Cross. Partagé entre la tristesse de penser qu'il ne verrait pas ses parents avant les vacances de Thanksgiving et la joie d'arriver enfin à Poudlard, il rentra la tête dans le wagon et ferma la fenêtre.

Il s'assit sur la banquette et jeta un coup d'œil dans le compartiment. Rose, sa cousine, était assise tranquillement en face de lui et lisait un livre avec beaucoup d'attention. Albus reconnut sur son visage rond l'expression imperturbable de sa tante et préféra ne pas la déranger, de peur d'être réprimandé. Regrettant de n'avoir personne à qui parler, il se recroquevilla sur sa banquette et regarda défiler le paysage par la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit dans la pièce. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte entrouverte du compartiment. S'attendant au chariot de friandises, Albus tourna vivement la tête et commença à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche des quelques Mornilles que lui avait secrètement glissé sa mère avant qu'il ne monte.

Cependant ce n'était pas une vieille femme qui attendait dans l'encadrement, mais un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond platine, tenant une cage dans une main et traînant sa valise par l'autre. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'Albus car il faisait la même taille, et à voir son air hésitant, on pouvait comprendre que c'était la première fois qu'il allait à Poudlard. Il avait la peau pâle, mise en valeur par ses cheveux clairs et des petits yeux noirs perçants. Mais ce qu'Albus avait tout de suite vu dans son regard, c'était un sentiment de tristesse. On aurait dit qu'on l'avait puni en l'envoyant à l'école.

\- Je… Je peux m'assoir ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, presque trop grave pour un enfant de cet âge.

\- Ah ! Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr, affirma précipitamment Albus, s'extirpant de sa rêverie.

Le garçon avança lentement dans le compartiment, posa sa cage sur la banquette où se trouvait Rose et commença à hisser son énorme valise kaki sur l'étagère.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, fit Albus en se levant.

Au prix de quelques efforts, ils parvinrent à glisser la valise et à la maintenir en place, devant Rose qui ne leva pas les yeux de son livre.

\- Merci, murmura le garçon d'une voix absente.

Il avait l'air de penser à autre chose. Il s'assit à côté de Rose et tritura les barreaux de sa cage, comme si c'était la seule occupation. Son hibou Grand-Duc, noir de jais, hulula doucement puis s'endormit.

\- Sympa, ton hibou, lança Albus en s'asseyant, voulant entamer la conversation.

\- Merci, répondit le garçon de la même voix.

Il y eut encore un silence puis il consentit à parler un peu plus.

\- Ton furet aussi est cool, ajouta-t-il.

\- Merci, fit Albus en souriant.

Il remarqua que l'animal s'était endormi aussi, bercé par les mouvements du train.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de gêne et le garçon aux cheveux blonds baissa les yeux, comme s'il n'osait pas dire son propre nom. Puis, après quelques secondes, il se força à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Scorpius, lança-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Moi, c'est Albus-Severus, mais tu peux m'appeler Alb.

Il avait tourné la phrase pour que, combinée avec un ton joyeux, Scorpius le voit comme un ami. Ce fut le cas. Celui-ci leva la tête, et esquissa un rictus qui semblait être un sourire. Albus le lui rendit, heureux d'avoir un ami avec qui parler pendant le trajet. Il en oublia même sa cousine, qui lisait toujours en silence dans son coin. Il se rattrapa vite.

\- Et elle, elle s'appelle…

\- Rose Granger, acheva la désignée sans lever les yeux de son livre.

En réalité, songea Albus, elle avait écouté toute la conversation.

\- C'est ma cous… commença-t-il à expliquer.

\- Excusez-moi mais il faut que j'aille me changer, lança-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Nous allons bientôt arriver.

On eût dit qu'elle s'était entraînée pour ce moment depuis longtemps. Elle rangea son livre et sortit du compartiment avec son sac, laissant les deux garçons se regarder, perplexes.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Scorpius, et Albus perçut de la moquerie dans sa voix.

\- Ouais, lança-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. Et elle est super forte en magie. Elle sait déjà lancer des sorts.

Il s'attendit à ce que Scorpius réagisse avec admiration, mais il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre comme lui.

\- Alors, on arrive vraiment bientôt à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il, curieux et inquiet.

\- Aucune idée, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le château. Mais il paraît qu'il est très grand et qu'on peut le voir de loin.

Le paysage était passé de vallées à montagnes. Le train traversait actuellement une chaîne de pics effrayants et Albus se demanda si l'école n'était pas du genre château hanté.

\- On n'a qu'à se changer maintenant alors, proposa Scorpius, qui s'était rapproché de la fenêtre et avait pris la place de Rose sans faire un bruit, ce qui surpris Albus.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, répondit l'autre en allant chercher sa robe de sorcier dans sa valise.

Scorpius se leva et alla fermer le compartiment, glissa les rideaux roulants vers le bas, puis ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes en silence et retournèrent finalement à la fenêtre. Le chariot de friandises passa quelques minutes plus tard, et les deux garçons achetèrent toutes sortes de bonbons, sauf des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, dont Albus gardait un mauvais souvenir du Noël précédent. Étonnement, son grand frère avait plus de chance que lui pour les goûts. Il se promit d'enquêter sur ce mystère.

Il prit aussi quelques Fizwizbiz pour Rose et commença à échanger des cartes de Chocogrenouilles avec Scorpius. Ils eurent un fou rire lorsque la grenouille d'Albus essayait de décoller ses pattes de leurs Pralines, et Rose rentra au moment où ils essayaient, hilares, de détacher les deux bonbons scotchés en tirant chacun de son côté.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, tous les deux ? Demanda Rose avec un ton tellement autoritaire qu'on eut dit qu'un adulte venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Les deux amis se turent immédiatement et finirent leurs friandises en silence.

\- Regardez par la fenêtre ! Fit soudainement Rose quelques minutes plus tard.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres pour la première fois du voyage.

\- Nous sommes arrivés !

Effectivement, ils étaient arrivés. Le train ralentissait peu à peu et ils purent observer le Lac Noir qui luisait dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Albus n'avait même pas remarqué que celle-ci était déjà tombée.

Il y eut un brouhaha dans le couloir : plusieurs élèves sortaient de leurs compartiments et criaient, surexcités. Albus entendit un préfet hurler, dépassé par les événements : "Les Troisième Année, on se calme ! Les deux Poufsouffle, écartez-vous, vous bloquez le passage avec vos valises ! Laissez-moi passer ! Will, tu ranges ça tout de suite ou je l'apporte demain à Monsieur Slughorn. Hé, vous, là ! Arrêtez tout de suite !".

Albus n'en revenait pas. Enfin, il allait entrer à Poudlard ! Alors qu'il descendait sa valise avec l'aide de Scorpius, il croisa le regard de son frère qui avançait dans le couloir, l'air narquois. Dépassant largement en taille les Première Année, il était suivi de ses amis, leurs cravates écarlates et dorées chatoyant sous les néons du corridor.

James changea d'expression pour lui adresser un sourire, comme pour le rassurer. Mais Albus bougonna. "Je suis assez grand pour pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul", songea-t-il. James pouffa et continua de marcher.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, le P. sur ta valise ? Demanda Scorpius, les yeux fixés sur la valise d'Albus. Il le soupçonna de trouver un sujet de conversation pour passer son stress.

\- Oh, c'est juste l'initiale de mon nom.

\- Ah, fit Scorpius, déçu que la conversation ne soit pas plus longue.

Il essaya de voir comment était la valise de Rose, mais celle-ci était déjà bien plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Les Première Année ! Hurla une préfète juste derrière l'oreille gauche d'Albus, ce qui lui fit frôler la crise cardiaque.

Il se retourna et vit la grande élève, au moins en Cinquième Année, portant une cravate jaune et noire, et dont la cape de sorcier était épinglée du blason luisant de préfète de Poufsouffle. Son visage s'attendrit de voir les nouveaux élèves tout penauds avec leurs bagages.

\- Laissez vos valises ici, tout va être déposé dans vos dortoirs, sourit-elle.

Plusieurs élèves soupirèrent de soulagement, comme si porter quelque chose en moins allégeait leurs consciences. Albus déposa sa valise et sa cage dans le compartiment devant lequel ils passaient avec Scorpius. Le train s'arrêta, et une voix d'homme lança dans un interphone :

\- Poudlard, Terminus, une demi-heure d'arrêt ! Dépêchez-vous de sortir ! Sur le quai, nouveaux à droite, les autres à gauche !

Albus prit une grande inspiration. Suivant le mouvement, il sortit sur le quai, l'air frais de la nuit lui caressant le visage. Le petit groupe des nouveaux venus se sépara de la foule et il n'y eut bientôt plus personne sur le quai. Seuls les Première Année, qui devaient être une trentaine, attendaient dans le froid de l'Écosse, grelottants. Albus regretta de ne pas savoir faire du feu avec sa baguette et à voir l'état de Scorpius, il devait penser la même chose. Soudain, une ombre les recouvrit et plusieurs filles crièrent. Certains firent volte-face et restèrent bouche bée face à ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Bonsoir, les Première Année. Alors, on y va ? Demanda Hagrid, affichant un immense sourire, les surplombant de quelques mètres.

Beaucoup se regardèrent, partagés entre la curiosité et l'admiration, tandis que d'autres étaient paralysés de peur devant le demi-géant.

\- Bonsoir, Hagrid, firent Rose et Albus en même temps.

\- Ah ! Rose, Albus, comment allez-vous ? Je ne vous avais pas vu. Bon, ahem, trêve de bavardages, on a du chemin à faire. On y va ?

Hagrid les emmena vers un escalier en pierre qui descendait jusqu'au port des barques de l'école. Les élèves, déconcertés, trottinaient derrière lui pour garder le rythme. Albus, Scorpius et Rose ouvraient le groupe.

\- C'est qui, ce type ? demanda Scorpius, affolé. Comment ça se fait qu'il te connaît ? Où est-ce qu'il nous emmène ?

Albus éclata de rire, ce qui ne lui plut pas trop, et expliqua :

\- Il s'appelle Hagrid, c'est un demi-géant. Il est très gentil. C'est le prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et le garde-chasse de l'école. Mes parents étaient amis avec lui quand ils étaient à Poudlard et des fois, il vient pour Noël chez ma grand-mère. Là, il nous emmène en barque à Poudlard. C'est une tradition, pour que les nouveaux voient le Lac Noir de plus près et aient une vue imprenable sur le château la nuit. On sera trois ou quatre par barque, poursuivit Albus pour répondre au regard inquiet que lui lançait Scorpius et qui s'aggravait au fur et à mesure de son récit.

\- Et ben, tu en sais des choses ! Souffla le blondinet.

\- Ma mère adore me raconter son enfance, expliqua Albus en regardant les étoiles.

Ils continuèrent de descendre les marches et arrivèrent au petit port du Lac Noir où les attendaient une quinzaine d'embarcations.

Hagrid divisa le groupe en quatuors et leur expliqua comment marchaient les canots. Puis il monta seul dans le sien, laissant le groupe en plan sur le ponton. Rose fit signe aux deux garçons et à la fille à côté d'elle de la suivre et ils montèrent dans le bateau. Tous les autres firent de même, et une fois que chacun fut assis, Hagrid cria : "En avant !".

Aussitôt, les barques se mirent à glisser lentement sur le lac, créant des légères vaguelettes et transportant les élèves vers le château. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'Albus le vit enfin : surplombant une falaise, au sommet d'énormes rochers, Poudlard semblait dominer le monde. C'était un immense château, dont toutes les lumières venant des fenêtres semblaient se joindre aux étoiles, et dont les tours auraient pu percer le ciel par leur hauteur. Il resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle, comme tous les autres, et ne regarda plus le lac.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une grotte, et descendirent des barques, suivant Hagrid jusqu'à une gigantesque porte en bois qui devait être la porte d'entrée du château. Il leur ordonna de ne pas bouger et toqua plusieurs fois très fort, ce qui pourrait faire trembler la forteresse entière, et attendit. Pendant ce temps, les élèves inquiets murmuraient entre eux et la fille qui avait accompagné Albus et Scorpius dans leur barque chuchotait d'un air agité qu'elle aurait juré avoir vu un monstre au fond du lac.

"C'est peut-être vrai", songea Albus, de plus en plus inquiet. Et si un calmar géant se mettait à les attaquer, maintenant ? Hagrid ne pourrait pas tous les secourir… Mais le grand et long grincement des portes qui s'ouvraient le tira de sa rêverie. Une petite silhouette apparut, les attendant dans le corridor. Plusieurs élèves se bousculèrent pour mieux la voir. Albus plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière soudaine venant du couloir et aperçut un homme, pas plus haut qu'un enfant, presque chauve et aux lunettes rondes et brillantes à la lueur des torches. Il portait un smoking bleu roi et leurs adressait un sourire malgré la sagesse qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

\- Entrez, invita l'homme d'une voix fluette.

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir, s'aglutinant à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent et Hagrid disparut.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, poursuivit l'homme tandis qu'ils avançaient comme des moutons, la centaine qu'ils étaient. Je suis le professeur Flitwick et je vous enseignerai les Sorts et Enchantements. Mais nous verrons tout cela dès demain. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer. Néanmoins, avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, sachez que vous allez être répartis dans différentes maisons.

Il s'arrêta alors devant une porte du couloir, si brusquement que la majorité des élèves trébuchèrent en se rentrant dedans comme une chute de dominos.

\- Cette maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille, poursuivit le professeur Flitwick. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Pendant votre éducation à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais inversement, si vous vous comportez mal, notamment en ne respectant pas le réglement… Votre maison perdra des points. La maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points remportera la Coupe des Maisons à la fin de l'année.

Il y eut un silence, chaque élève peinant à suivre tout ce qu'il disait. Mais l'essentiel était compris.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Un bon p'tit début pour cette fanfic que je voulais écrire depuis des années. La nouvelle génération arrive à Poudlard !**

 **Entre les références, les clins d'oeil et les suites headcanon, je me suis bien éclatée à faire suivre les nouveaux élèves. Mais vous comme eux n'attendez qu'une chose : le sort de la Cérémonie de Répartition !**

 **Dans ce cas RDV au prochain chapitre...**


	2. Ruse et ambition

**Chapitre 2**

 **Ruse et ambition**

* * *

Albus fut de plus en plus excité à l'idée de savoir dans quelle maison il serait. Il se souvint de la conversation avec son père sur le quai. Flitwick ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique, et ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'école. Mais ils n'eurent le temps de l'admirer qu'il ouvrit d'un autre geste du poignet une deuxième porte.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle gigantesque où une centaine d'élèves les dévisageaient, assis à leurs places respectives. Il y avait cinq grandes tables en tout, placées horizontalement par rapport à l'entrée. La première devant laquelle ils passèrent était de couleur dorée, la deuxième était luisante de bleue, la troisième attirait les regards par sa couleur émeraude, et enfin celle tout au fond la contrastait d'une couleur écarlate.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs, qui était sur une estrade en pierre. En son centre, trônait un luxueux siège en bois, sur lequel était assise une femme d'une soixantaine d'années qui les regarda à travers ses lunettes carrées. Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais Albus remarqua que ses yeux s'attardaient plus longuement sur lui. Et… Étaient-ce des pupilles de chat qui le toisaient ? Le mouvement d'arrêt du groupe le tira de ses pensées. Flitwick leur montra un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau rapiécé posé dessus. Albus le reconnut : Il s'agissait du Choixpeau dont ses parents parlaient souvent.

Le professeur demanda aux élèves qu'il nommait de venir s'assoir et de mettre le chapeau sur leur tête. Tous les nouveaux élèves de familles de sorciers trouvèrent cela parfaitement normal, et certains connaissaient même le principe, mais les nés-moldus écarquillèrent les yeux à ce système absurde. Flitwick ne perdit pas un seul instant et grimpa sur l'estrade pour commencer l'appel.

\- Azerbetch, Alex ! Demanda le professeur Flitwick, à peine plus haut que le tabouret.

Un élève blond sortit timidement du groupe, comme s'il craignait que le chapeau lui saute dessus, s'avança vers le tabouret et laissa le professeur déposer le Choixpeau sur son crâne. Quelques secondes passèrent et un pli à peine perceptible, en bas du chapeau, s'ouvrit et hurla :

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Des exclamations surgirent de la table au fond de la salle, la plus proche de l'entrée, et les élèves de Poufsouffle se levèrent pour accueillir leur nouvelle recrue, qui s'empressa de les rejoindre, soulagé.

\- Bretten, Josh ! Cria Flitwick.

Le dénommé monta à son tour sur l'estrade, beaucoup plus confiant que son prédécesseur. À peine le Choixpeau frôla ses cheveux qu'il hurla : "POUFSOUFFLE !"

La même table éclata d'applaudissements et de sifflements ravis pour la deuxième fois d'affilée.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois les deux premiers élèves être des Poufsouffle, murmura en souriant une professeure à sa voisine, ce qu'Albus entendit.

Vu l'âge avancé de la femme, Albus interpréta que cela faisait vraiment longtemps que Poufsouffle n'avait pas eu une telle minute de gloire. Flitwick enchaîna :

\- Bulgar, Ellen !

La première fillette sortit de la foule des nouveaux, un peu timide. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret, le chapeau de sorcier lui sembla rassurant.

\- SERDAIGLE ! Cria le Choixpeau.

Flitwick sourit de fierté tandis que sa maison accueillait sous les applaudissement leur nouvel élève, mais ne perdit pas de temps et continua :

\- Devis, Hannah !

Une fille noire aux longs cheveux châtains s'avança et mis toute seule le chapeau sur sa tête, déterminée à connaître rapidement sa sentence.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! Tonna le chapeau.

Hannah se rua vers la table rouge écarlate qui criait. Visiblement, elle s'attendait à aller dans cette maison.

\- Fudge, Philipp ! Demanda Flitwick.

Un jeune garçon de grande taille, et donc plus grand que le professeur, s'avança, et il laissa Flitwick poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Toute la salle attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'exclama :

\- SERPENTARD !

Le nouveau s'élança vers la table émeraude, entouré de ses nouveaux camarades qui l'applaudissaient et lui laissaient une place.

\- Granger, Rose ! Appela alors le minuscule professeur.

Rose sortit du groupe, respira un grand coup et monta les marches jusqu'au tabouret où elle s'assit. Albus remarqua maintenant que les élèves de Gryffondor, dont la table était après tout juste à côté de lui, marmonner "Granger ? Il a dit Granger !" les uns aux autres. Ils semblaient très impatients du résultat. Flitwick posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Rose et il y eut un long silence. Elle fermait les yeux et Albus ne sut dire si elle angoissait ou si elle se concentrait. Après quelques marmonnements, le chapeau hurla :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit depuis la table pourpre et tous les élèves se levèrent pour l'accueillir. Elle courut rejoindre sa nouvelle maison et s'assit à côté de James, qui la félicitait et lui présentait ses amis. Albus lui sourit mais elle ne le voyait pas, trop occupée à écouter son cousin.

\- Hudge, Terence ! poursuivit le professeur.

Un garçon souriant aux cheveux bruns hésita puis monta lentement les marches jusqu'au tabouret. Sa tête trembla lorsque le chapeau vint se déposer sur ses cheveux.

\- SERDAIGLE !

Albus vit le préfet serrer la main de Terence et la préfète lui taper amicalement le dos. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient. Puis ils s'assirent et tout redevint calme.

Plusieurs autres élèves furent appelés et la tension commençait à monter dans l'esprit d'Albus. Les acclamations ne furent plus qu'un lointain son dans sa tête et il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : espérer rejoindre Rose sur les bancs de la table des Gryffondor. Il fixa un long moment la nappe rouge écarlate et chaleureuse d'un air absent.

\- Malfoy, Scorpius ! Hurla le professeur, pour calmer les applaudissements que générait la table de Serdaigle qui venait d'accueillir une élève.

Albus sursauta. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils arriveraient si vite à la lettre M. Juste à côté de lui car ils étaient entrés ensemble, Scorpius avança en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Albus. Il s'assit rapidement sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau se mit à réfléchir quelques instants puis…

\- SERPENTARD ! Hurla-t-il.

Scorpius sourit doucement et sauta du tabouret pour courir rejoindre sa table qui croulait sous les ovations. Sous le charme du petit blondinet qui possédait un certain charisme, deux filles de Deuxième Année s'écartèrent pour lui laisser une place entre elles. Mais le préfet, un grand adolescent aux cheveux châtains, lui indiqua de plutôt venir vers lui. Scorpius s'asseya et, toujours souriant calmement, il croisa le regard d'Albus, toujours debout près du tabouret dans un groupe qui se vidait peu à peu. Albus ne savait s'il fallait féliciter Scorpius ou non, alors dès que le blond posa ses yeux sur lui, il fit mine de regarder en direction des sabliers compteurs de points des Maisons.

\- Maylock, Johnny ! Demanda Flitwick en haussant le ton pour dominer le vacarme des Serpentard.

Johnny s'avança et le Choixpeau indiqua Poufsouffle.

Albus n'écoutait plus. Il était totalement immergé dans ses pensées et ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que le mot "Serpentard" qui se répétait et tourbillonnait dans son esprit.

\- Potter, Albus-Severus ! Cria Flitwick.

Il sursauta, comme si on l'avait grondé. Il marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au tabouret et remarqua que quelques professeurs murmuraient entre eux juste devant lui. La directrice, qui se tenait déjà droite, s'était redressée davantage sur sa chaise.

Il entendit aussi quelques chuchotements dans la salle, mais se dit que cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination, à cause du stress. Il sentit la matière du vieux chapeau glisser sur sa tête et il attendit, faisant le vide dans son esprit pour ne pas l'influencer… Il y eut un long silence et il crut pendant un moment que ça ne finirait jamais. Les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter. Aucun doute, la réflexion du Choixpeau était la plus longue de la soirée.

Albus avait honte de voir leurs regards insistants et ferma les yeux. Pour passer le temps, il essaya de penser à un souvenir heureux. C'est alors que, à la manière d'un flash, le visage souriant de son père sur le quai quelques heures plus tôt lui apparut, et instantanément, le chapeau hurla :

\- SERPENTARD !

La salle fut parcourue de murmures, mais il était impossible de les entendre tant les explosions de joie de la table émeraude les recouvrit. Albus eut une sensation étrange, comme si ses jambes devenaient du plomb. Il se sentit glisser de sa chaise et se diriger malgré lui vers sa table. Pour ce faire, il devait néanmoins passer devant celle de Gryffondor.

Il voulut tourner la tête vers Rose, ou James, mais quelque chose le lui en empêchait. Il ne sut dire s'il s'agissait de honte ou de peur. Albus arriva enfin près de la table et se força à rendre le grand sourire que lui adressait le préfet en lui serrant la main. La préfète, plus loin, lui adressa également un signe de bienvenue. Il s'assit en face de Scorpius et à côté d'une fille brune portant des lunettes qui semblait être au moins en Quatrième Année.

Albus était mal à l'aise. De plus, il était dos à son frère assis à la table écarlate, et d'une certaine manière, cela le perturbait. Était-ce son regard qu'il sentait sur son épaule ?

L'appel sembla finir en une seconde et il baissa les yeux vers son assiette, penaud. La directrice se leva et prononça quelques mots :

\- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous, sincèrement, une merveilleuse année scolaire au sein de notre établissement.

Tous regardaient la très sérieuse femme d'un regard fixe et attentif, lorsqu'elle se mis à sourire.

\- …Mais également un bon appétit ! Que le festin commence ! Lança-t-elle.

Ce qui apparut alors sur la table changea les idées d'Albus. Un somptueux dîner venait de se matérialiser sous ses yeux, et en voyant l'appétit que dégageait Scorpius, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Le festin était délicieux et Albus était y était tellement plongé qu'il en oublia à quelle table il se trouvait. Durant le repas, ses voisins et lui parlèrent de leurs familles respectives, de l'ambiance de l'école, de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et surtout de la qualité du jus de citrouille.

Lorsque la directrice se leva, juste après le dessert, les huit préfets l'imitèrent d'un même mouvement. Les préfets de Serpentard leur indiquèrent de les suivre. Un vacarme étourdissant de raclement de bancs et de voix retentit dans la Grande Salle, dont les pierres accentuaient l'écho. Albus remarqua d'ailleurs quelque chose d'étrange : les pierres du mur en face de lui, et bientôt il réalisa, des quatres murs de la salle, portaient différentes couleurs. Il y avait les vieilles pierres de la bâtisse écossaise, mais aussi des pierres beaucoup plus claires, bien trop récente pour être originelles du château. "Il y a eu des travaux ?" S'intrigua Albus.

Mais il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir : Scorpius tira sur sa manche car ils devaient suivre la foule d'élèves. Brusquement, Albus réalisa qu'il avait oublié de chercher son frère pour lui parler. Il était trop tard : le groupe des Gryffondor s'était séparé, tout comme celui des Serdaigle, de la masse. Ces deux maisons montaient dans les étages, leurs salles communes situées dans les deux plus grandes tours du château, tandis que les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle quittaient le hall en direction du sous-sol. Après quelques secondes de marche, le groupe se divisa à nouveau en deux et les Poufsouffle se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

\- Les Serpentard, suivez-moi ! Cria la préfète d'un ton autoritaire, car certains élèves s'étaient subitement arrêtés devant le couloir d'où émanait l'odeur délicieuse des cuisines.

\- Ils en ont de la chance, les Poufsouffle, murmura une jeune élève à sa voisine en revenant vers le groupe sous le regard froncé de la préfète. Ça doit sentir toujours bon quand ils vont dormir.

Le troupeau avança jusqu'à un escalier dans un coin du hall, qui menait aux cachots. La luminosité ne rassura pas Albus, mais à son grand soulagement, Scorpius semblait parfaitement serein. Sa présence confiante l'aidait à affronter le fait d'être Serpentard, une nouvelle qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, semblait lui avoir échappé à chaque fois qu'il s'en souvenait.

Ils descendirent les marches pendant un long moment et Albus devina qu'ils étaient désormais sous terre, voire sous le Lac Noir. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans un couloir étroit, avec au bout une unique grille en fer courbée en motifs. On pouvait voir au-delà un aperçu de la salle commune, plongée dans un halo mystérieux de lumière verte et turquoise.

\- Nous y voici, annonça le préfet. Vous allez faire comme moi pour entrer. Vous verrez, c'est très simple.

En effet, ce fut on ne peut plus simple. Il se détourna et marcha jusqu'à la grille, puis passa à travers. Elle se transforma en vapeur, puis se matérialisa à nouveau. Tous les anciens élèves firent de même, comme s'ils passaient dans un mur d'eau. La préfète leur fit un signe confiant en souriant. Albus et Scorpius, après avoir échangé un regard stupéfait, traversèrent la grille. L'effet ressenti fut le même que celui de la traversée de la barrière du quai 9 ¾.

Il posa enfin les yeux sur la décoration de la salle commune des Serpentard, et ce qu'il vit l'époustoufla tant que ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Oui, les "travaux" que déduit Albus sont en fait les réparations suite à la Grande Bataille de Poudlard contre Voldemort, comme vous vous en doutiez.**

 **Beaucoup, beaucoup de mises en avant de Poufsouffle dans ce chapitre, pour diverses (très bonnes) raisons :**

 **1) Cette maison n'est pas assez mise en avant dans les livres, et encore moins dans les films ;  
2) Parce que Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison du monde ;  
3) Parce que je suis Poufsouffle et que nah.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié les références par-ci par-là :D**

 **Albus-Severus réparti à Serpentard ! Oui, j'admets, c'était prévisible. Mais qui dit que sa vie scolaire le sera ? ;)**


End file.
